Problem: Rewrite ${((5^{3})(3^{-5}))^{8}}$ in the form ${5^n \times 3^m}$.
Answer: ${ ((5^{3})(3^{-5}))^{8} = (5^{(3)(8)})(3^{(-5)(8)})} $ ${\hphantom{ ((5^{3})(3^{-5}))^{8}} = 5^{24} \times 3^{-40}} $